Reservations
by AlmostHeaven
Summary: Friends talk. This is what I think should have happened during Motel California after the day.. err evening had been saved. Spoilers for Motel California. Rated T due to talk of suicide. Gen. Complete. No pairings.


Reservations

By Almost Heaven

Rating T for referencing suicide.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything here. Just borrowing for a wee bit. Volunteers happily accepted though. Takers? (chirp chirp) Such is my life.

Ethan quickly opened the door to his and Danny's room and slipped inside. He whirled around, leaning against the door with his chest heaving, not even realizing how he looked.

"Ethan?!" exclaimed Danny as he jumped up from the bed, rushing to the young man's side.

Ethan opened his eyes when Danny rested a gentle hand on his neck while the other brushed aside his open shirt, one side and then the other. Not finding any injuries Danny met his slightly amused gaze, his dark eyes filled with concern.

"I'm okay. Really." He caught Danny's free hand and pulled it up between them. Danny frowned as he reached up and brushed a tear from Ethan's eye. Ethan started to say more but Danny put a long slim finger over his lips.

"You don't have to explain." He gently kissed Ethan, a soft, sweet touch of lips to lips and hugged him tightly. He pulled back and tugged Ethan over to the bed. Danny had put his books away and pulled the covers down, ready to go to sleep. He turned around and lay down, making Ethan have to stretch out on top of him to keep his hand. Once they were both on the bed, Danny pulled the covers over both of them. He didn't say anything as he turned out the light. He just wrapped an arm around Ethan's middle and gently rubbed the other boy's back with the other hand. Ethan was tense for a moment, he wasn't used to someone else taking control. He'd always had to take action, do what was necessary with only his brother as council.

Now here is this gentle, caring young man, just trying to make him feel better. He didn't know about werewolves, human sacrifices, or druids. He would throw his whole heart into it if he did, like he did with everything else. Ethan would do whatever he had to do prevent that. Danny was still untouched, still unscarred by the violence of he and his brother's world.

Ethan fell asleep listening to Danny's heartbeat, slow and steady, his warm hand still making small circles on his back. Danny stayed awake a while longer. Quiet and contemplative, he held Ethan close. Whatever was going on in his life that he felt he had to hide, Danny would try to be there for him. Maybe one day Ethan would open up to him. He could wait.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Isaac closed the door after Lydia and turned around. Boyd was sitting on one of the beds, wearing a pair of jogging pants that he had brought with him in his gym bag. Isaac sat down on the other bed opposite him. For a few minutes it was silent. Which of course became awkward silence. That's all it took for Isaac to be up and moving, pacing the room. Boyd was startled by the boy just jumping up without a word and just stared for a moment, his own inner turmoil kept him from reacting. More minutes went by and Isaac continued to pace, his arms wrapped around his torso. Boyd finally couldn't take it anymore and got up.

"Isaac, Isaac, its okay man. We're okay." He said as he moved into Isaac's way, his hands out to his sides. He was trying to seem non-threatening, trying not to upset Isaac further. He knew the kid was messed up from what his dad did. He didn't realize how much it still bothered the boy till now.

Isaac looked up as he nearly collided with Boyd. He hadn't heard him say anything, lost to the yelling voice of his father. He saw the concern in the older boy's eyes and he stopped pacing. Lydia, Scott, and Allison had said it was over for them. Whatever it was, the heat from the flare had snapped them out of it and they would be okay. Well, as okay as they were before this place anyhow. Isaac took a deep breath and nodded at Boyd.

"I'm fine." He slowly walked over to his bed and started packing his stuff.

"Did this dump have cable?" Boyd asked as he picked up the remote from the floor. Isaac grinned kind of sheepishly. "Nope. Just a lot of static."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Stiles was very still. Sitting on the end of the bed listening to Scott take a shower, with the bathroom door open, Stiles was still. He didn't dare move. If he didn't move then maybe nothing else earth shatteringly bad would happen. He knew it wasn't rational but, hey, when had anything been rational today so it really didn't matter. Scott had tried to kill himself. KILL HIMSELF! The thought of it still made him nauseous. Stiles understood, mind you. He understood the thought; he was a teenager for god's sake. But to pour the gasoline, to light the flare. It was all very horrible and it was getting to be too much. People dying, people getting hurt, human sacrifices, an alpha pack, could his life be more messed up? Wait universe, don't answer that.

Stiles was pulled out of his reverie by the sound or rather the lack of it as Scott turned off the water.

He waiting until he heard the shower curtail rustle and then moved over beside the bathroom door.

"Uh, how you doin' there, Scott?" he asked nervously. Unlike the other wolfs, they hadn't used heat on Scott yet. Doused in gasoline, they didn't dare.

There was a pause. "Okay, I guess. Where are my clothes?" he asked sounding slightly confused.

"The girls took them to their room to rinse them out and try to dry them a little. I put your extra pants in there for ya." Stiles said with forced cheerfulness. He was really bad at hiding stuff from Scott and he was really, really not okay right now.

"Found 'em." Stiles could hear Scott pulling on the jogging pants and turned so his back was to the wall, bringing up one had to scrub across his face roughly. He heard Scott walk into the main room and dropped his hand. Scott was standing there rubbing his hair with a towel and looking at him. Looking at him with the "something is wrong with Stiles look". This was going to get awkward fast.

"Before you get all everything is okay now, Stiles, everything is not okay! I had to stop not one, not two, but THREE people from committing suicide tonight! One of whom I really don't like and one being my best friend! And I'm really not that guy! You're that guy! I'm just that guy's sidekick!" Stiles paused as he realized what he was shouting, tears running down his cheeks and his best friend staring at him. He gulped and wiped the tears away. He couldn't believe he had just lost it like that. Then Scott was there, a hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"Stiles, I'm sorry you had to go through all that. I wish all this hadn't happened, I wasn't bitten. All of it." He gripped Stiles shoulder tightly and locked eyes with him. "I am glad you are here, a part of this though. I would not be alive right now if you weren't. Without you I'm not strong." He smiles his crooked little half smile as he reached up and lightly slapped his friend. "Even if you are a sidekick."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Allison turned off the water in the tub and dropped Scott's clothing in. She washed her hands trying hard not to think about what could have happened. She could hear Lydia pacing in the next room. Walking out of the bathroom, she watched her friend start at the door and then reach the first bed only to turn and head back to the door. Lydia had her arms crossed and her face was set in a frown. She didn't even seem aware that Allison had left the bathroom.

"We should probably let them soak for a few minutes." Lydia looked up as she spoke, coming back from where ever she had been. She nodded and then turned, sitting on the bed. Allison sat down next to her and took her hand. Lydia looked at her slightly confused.

"You didn't do this. You helped stop it. You were amazing actually." Allison said, giving the other girl's hand a squeeze before letting go. Lydia gave her a brief smile.

"Thank you for the affirmation but that's not what is bothering me. I saw something in the flames. Someone in a cloak like you see in a movie with a horribly disfigured face. It was angry, I could feel it. I think… I think it knows I could see it.. This wasn't just about this motel. It was about the Durach." Lydia closed her eyes and turned away from Allison. "It would have killed Boyd. Ethan. Scott." She paused, her hands wringing in front of her. "And Stiles, he would have been collateral damage." She turned back to Allison, tears in her eyes. "We stopped it this time but what do we do now?"

Allison smiled wanly and pats Lydia's hands with hers. "We keep fighting. We figure out how to stop the Durack for good and we do it." She then sighs over dramatically and gets up. "But right now, we do laundry, country style." She then slumped into the bathroom and splashing could be heard.

Lydia sat on the bed shaking her head at her friends attempt to lighten the mood. Maybe Allison was right; maybe they could stop this monster for good. One thing was for sure; she was going to be involved so she might as well dive in. Lydia got up from the bed and rolled up

"Okay, but I am not touching your boyfriend's unmentionables."

"Former boyfriend!"

"Whatever."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

The six teens walked up to the school bus expecting to see scorch marks and smell gasoline. They found neither. The bus was untouched, the gas can was full and sitting near the rear of the vehicle like the coach left it. The only sign that they had just battled the Darack here was the missing road flares. That and Scott's damp clothes that clung to his skin and still smelled faintly of gasoline.

As they settled into the uncomfortable seats, the boys stretching out on their own and the girls taking one together, Lydia glanced back toward the motel.

"Should we try to get Ethan out here?" she asked, looking straight at Stiles, as she knew Isaac was glaring at her for even asking.

"He's not alone. He's with Danny." Stiles mumbled as he tries to get comfortable with just his jacket for a blanket.

"Does Danny know, about Ethan being an alpha?" Lydia exclaims, looking at Scott for confirmation.

Scott frowns and shakes his head. "Not as far as I know. Look, I know the twins are up to something, with Danny and with you. You should stay away from Aiden. He is dangerous and so is his brother."

"And what about Danny?"

"I'm still working on that. For the moment, I don't think Ethan will hurt him. I get the impression they haven't found what they are looking for yet." With that, Scott turned and looked back at the motel. And back to waiting for the other shoe, well in this case werewolf, to drop.


End file.
